12 Prince X Dong Bang Shin Ki crossover
by Midnight-creator
Summary: Kim Sun-Hee and Shim Hee-Young both worked for the company that created Second Life as their GM. Out of boredom both JYJ and Homin brought the game set for the game of Second Life to escape the reality that they have to face once they wake up. What would happen if Sun-Hee is the GM for JYJ and Hee-Young is the GM for Homin, what else but try to give them an unsuspected reunion?


Title: Fated Reunion

Author: Midnight_Creator

Genre: Cross-over, Fantasy, Manhua, K-pop, AU

Summary: A cross-over between ½ Prince by Yu Wo and DBSK

Kim Sun-Hee and Shim Hee-Young both worked for the company that created Second Life as their GM. Out of boredom both JYJ and Homin brought the game set for the game of Second Life to escape the reality that they have to face once they wake up. What would happen if Sun-Hee is the GM for JYJ and Hee-Young is the GM for Homin, what else but try to give them an unsuspected reunion?

Disclaimer: The wonderful novel of ½ Prince belong to the wonderful mind of Yu Wo, and DBSK simply belong to themselves and each other.

1/2 Prince X Dong Bang Shin Ki crossover

Kim Jaejoong: Member of JYJ

Username: Hero

Race: Celestial

Class: Summoner

Level: 10

Park Yoochun: Member of JYJ

Username: Micky

Race: Elf

Class: Priest

Level: 10

Kim Junsu: Member of JYJ

Username: Xiah

Race: Demon

Class: Warrior

Level: 10

Jung Yunho: Member of TVXQ

Username: U-Know

Race: Demon

Class: Warrior

Level: 10

Shim Changmin: Member of TVXQ

Username: Max

Race: Dark Elf

Class: Ninja

Level: 10

Sun-Hee: High School Senior/Second Life's GM for JYJ

Username: Scarlet

Race: Elf

Class: Bard (Violin) Subclass: Assassin  
Level: 50

Hee-Young: High School Senior/Second Life's GM for TVXQ

Username: Crystal

Race: Celestial

Class: Mage (Ice) Subclass: Illusionist

Level: 50

1/2 Prince X Dong Bang Shin Ki crossover

DBSK's Second Life

Prologue

-Online—

(Sun-Hee's POV)

"Hello, and welcome to Second Life. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on."

"Right, now you may begin to create your character. Before you proceed, I must remind you that you will only have one chance to create a character. Once created, your race, name, and appearance cannot be changed."

"In order to preserve the realism of Second Life, each person may only have one account and one character, without exception."

"If your character dies, you will be returned to the rebirth point. As a penalty, you will be demoted a level."

Every single damn day I need to repeat saying those damn lines more than a hundred of damn times, till now I still don't understand why the company doesn't just create some NPC to handle the character creation processes and have to hire so many people to deal with all this shit. Having to work during the day is fine, and now having to work while sleeping is just too much. Not to mention my grade had been dropping down kind of fast lately.

"Which continent do you want to be born in? There's the East, West, North, South and Central continents."

"Alright then, you're ready to be born."

System Notice: 6 AM

I stared at the screen before me unbelievably, 'You have got to be kidding me. So I have been working the whole damn night. I thought I still have some time left to grind a few monsters before I need to wake up and head off to school. I should really ask Shui Han-unnie for a promotion into a hidden GM. She's so damn lucky, being able to surround herself with all those handsome guys all the time. Even though unnie had told me that Prince was a girl, but still looking at him with either Gui or Wicked is totally like a BL dream come true.'

-Offline—

I quickly took the helmet off my head and put it near the Second Life's game set and run off to get ready for school. Even though school doesn't start until nine, since I live quite far away from the campus I need to head out before everyone does. Since I have been an orphan the moment I was born, I have started working right away when I reached the age where people are willing to hire me. Right now I'm working for a company that created the game of Second Life, which had created a huge stir in the world of gaming. And as I had said before I am an orphan and now having reached the age where I am no longer allowed to be in the orphanage, so I'm currently residing in one of the so many dorms the company own, which is half way across the city from where I attend school at.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kim Sun-Hee, age 17, a Korean female that happen to like to cross-dress as a boy, and I currently attend a senior high school in Seoul, Korea, so nice to meet you. If you are wondering why I'm so nice to you suddenly I will have to tell you that I have a huge bipolar issue due to my somewhat not great childhood, so don't be surprise if I'm nice now and mean a second later. Before you ask me isn't the company that created Second Life located in Taiwan and not Korean. I would have to control myself not call you stupid or dumb for not knowing that the company has many branches across the global. That is all you need to know about me for now, so go away I need to change now or else I'm going to be late.

-0-0-0-

About two hours later, I finally arrived at the front gate of my school after sitting through the long ass bus ride. "Sunnie," Before I walk in I heard a familiar voice call my name and I turned around to see my best friend running toward me with a big grin on her face. She is Shim Hee-Young, the totally opposite of me, she is a very feminine and cute girl, could be said as the flower of our school, not to mention she got the look, the money, and the brain. Even though she got all those quality in her, she is totally not like those stereotypically snobbish brats who like to show off every single damn minute. When I first meet her about five years ago, I was very surprise at how down to earth she was for accepting my ever changing personality. She is also the one who had gotten me the job at the company through her connection with Shui Han-unnie, that mean she introduce me to my now second best friend. I'm not sure if I should use the term best friend on Shui Han-unnie since there is quite a few times where I would love to kill her in the game for pissing me off purposely.

"Good morning Youngie, what is up with that huge smile on your face?" I stared at her cautiously. The last time she had that smile on, is on the day of the home-coming dance, due to her intense begging with those damn puppy dog eyes of her, I was forced into a dress for the first time in my whole damn life.

"Hehehe," after hearing her evil laugh I subconsciously took a few step back to prepare myself what is to come, "I got a surprise for you," she smile sweetly and took out two piece of paper.

Looking at what is being held on her hand carefully, I stupidly questioned, "What is that?" By the way, only me, myself and I are allow to call myself stupid, so don't you dare try to call me that or else I will corpse camp you back to level one if I ever found out that you also play Second Life.

"Here you go," she handed the two piece of paper over to me, "I hope that you will like it," she then gave me another angelic smile that will warm up anyone heart.

I flipped that papers over to the front and gaped like a fish after reading the content of the paper no…ticket. They are not just any ticket, but ticket to JYJ and TVXQ fan meeting that included a special backstage visit. Unknowingly I tighten my hold on the tickets and pulled Hee-Young into an embrace and sobbed quietly. "Youngie, Youngie, this is not a dream right? I will seriously get to meet them, please, please don't let me wake up ever again," With the tickets still in my hand and Hee-Young still in my embrace comforting me, my breathing slowly turns back to normal.

Before you question me if this is another one of my bipolar moment, I will have to tell you that it is absolutely not. Dong Bang Shin Ki is my one and only favorite band in the whole damn universe. During my dark time back in the orphanage their music is my only support, when they have broken up in 2096 due to the lawsuit with SM. Entertainment, I was devastated. It had now been five years (by Korean count) since the whole ordeal, Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin had stayed with SM. Entertainment in order to keep the name of the god alive, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, and Kim Junsu had formed the band JYJ under C-JeS Entertainment. Even though things had been very hard for them, but due to their hard work they have slowly climbed back up to the top to reclaim the spot of the kings. But till now there is still no news of the members contracting each other and there had been rumors going around that SM. Entertainment had being forbidding them to meet each other. But as a loyal Cassie I will always keep my faith and wait patiently till the day where those five boys is able to stand up on the same stage as equal again.

"Youngie, saranghaeyo," I murmured as I let go of our hug and wipe my tear stained face.

She gave me a warm smile once again and pulled me toward class.

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 1 - Character Creation (?'s POV)


End file.
